


Once upon a time, there was one lost soul...

by CrazyFanQueerVampire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Complete, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyFanQueerVampire/pseuds/CrazyFanQueerVampire
Summary: One/shotStiles Stilinski and his life after Nogitsune. So much can happen in one, just one night...(English is not my first language, I am truly sorry for all mistakes)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Once upon a time, there was one lost soul...

At the very begging it was Scott who left first. His best friend. Brother. His Apha. Stiles still remembered those cruel words. That feeling… as if his heart was shattered again and again, every time reminds it to himself… --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ,,You are no longer in our pack, not after what you have done to us…to All-All…” he swallowed hardly her name. Not even after 8 months he couldn´t told her name without mumbling or having tears in his eyes.

Stiles understood his grief…but he didn´t understand why Scott kicked him out. He has been helping them for so long, in important things…saving things, lives even! He wanted to say something, maybe even beg, but the hatred coming out of Scott angry eyes stopped him. Scott hated him. Scott wanted to beat the living shit out of him, he could see it.

,,Don´t ever, ever, contact us. Don´t even try. We agreed on many meetings that you are no longer welcome and you are one lucky bastard that you are not our enemy, Stiles.” he spitted out his name as if it has acid in it.

_Enemy? They wanna kill him now…he might be in danger? Because of his own family?_

,,Go and don´t come back. Goodbye.” ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Those were last words Scott has said to him. The last words of the Pack he was executed from. He was really afraid that they could hurt him…well…not at first….he knew ,,his” pack…they wouldn ´t hurt him...

They won´t hurt me” he said to himself as he walked passed Lydia who pulled him leg every time she saw him in the school hall.

,,They _(maybe)_ won´t hurt me” as he was trying to open the locker door and was pushed against it so hard, that later he found bruises on face and chest.

,,They wouldn´t hurt me when I am at home” he said to himself…later cleaning broken class in his room.

,,They will hurt me.” he whispered to himself as he was at home. At school. Even on fucking roads he was terrified somebody would crash his one and only Jeep.

After month or two of bullying they started ignoring him. Full level of ignoring. They were having fun at classes as if life was the simplest thing on the world. Stiles was glad they stopped because it wasn´t either easy nor fun to hide all the bruises and cuts. Enough, that he was pale as a wall and skinny as a stick. Black sea under his eyes, from lack of sleeping, didn´t help on his image neither. Stiles thought it was over…hell, it was just begging.

After long day at school when he had his tenth panic-attack since start of the week, he really needed fresh air. He didn´t bothered call his dad where he was going after school or when he was coming back home. He just drove out of the time, for the very first time in his life he just found High Way out of Beacon Hills and drove until his Baby was crying for motor-oil and rest. He found pump and wanted to tank his car but he didn´t had enough money. Heck, he had no money! It was getting dark, the air was cold and he had no fuel in his car. No money equals no fuel, no fuel equals no getting home and no getting home means lots of trouble from his dad. They weren´t getting very along since Nogitsune, since his dad saw everything he...no, what Nogitsune has done to the hospital…His dad didn´t take it very well and sometimes he needed just avoid Stiles as much as he could and let drink himself to sleep….not that the Stiles minded too much the loneliest (fain, it bothered him MUCH but who cared?) but he cared about his dad health. The alcohol was getting sometimes out of the hand and he was really worried about old man´s heart. He needed to get home. And he needed to do it now.

Anxiously, Stiles walked to the store. There was nobody around, only man behind the bar, probably in his later 40-tis. The doorbell ringed a little which woke up the cashier from his nap. As soon as he saw Stiles, Stiles new that he should go home when he had a chance.

,,Good evening, wha ´d ´ you need?” he asked in deep, husky voice with very strong accent. Stiles´s skin was full of goosebumps in second he heard him.

,,Uhm-I-uuh…” The cashier looked very impatient which made Stiles´s humbling worse.

,,Ugh-well-uhm, j-just I need to…to uhm my car died on the road and I need to get home as soon as possible but I don´t have enough money…” he loudly sighted at the end. He could swear that he could run whole town with his anxiety power.

,,Hm, so no money?” cashier asked annoyed. Stiles knew he was getting more and more fucked.

,,But I- I can pay you later I swear!” pathetic, who would believe him? Even he knew how bad that sounded.,,Please, I just need enough to get home, my dad is-is waiting for me and-and-and…”

,,A´ight, listen here boy, you ain´t gonna fool me with er bullshit, so either get out or pay.” The man fully stood up and just now Stiles saw how big he was. Shit, he wondered if Derek could fight that guy and not loose. Wait what? Why is he thinking of Derek now? Stiles felt how his eyes started to fill with hot tears. His dad is either going to kill him or himself, he´s on so much trouble oh fuck-fuck-fuck….

,,Listen here boy, you seem as an adult so stop the fuck crying and listen.” the cashier was in front of him now and Stiles jumped out of fear. _When did he…?_

,,Please…please just let me go home…I´ll do whatever you want, I´ll pay you twice of prize if you want!” Stiles tried. He could later say…that he at least tried. The big cashier looked around and slyly smiled at Stiles. Stiles was just waiting, hopeful that he is going to help him, with pupils twice as big as normal.

,,We´re going to have a deal, a´ight boy?” Stiles just nodded tho, he was getting suspicious. Something was wrong…or was it just this fucked up situation he was involved in? ,,Y-yeah sure whatever, what is it?” he asked but then it just…clicked.

,,You bet, boy. You said it first.” cashier laughed shortly and grab Stiles shirt, then he easily lifted him and put closely to his face. Stiles couldn´t even move, he was paralyzed. And scared….fuck…he was petrified.

,,Yer gonna do what I tell you to do and y´ar gonna be quiet about it, or I´ll kill ya…understood?” Stiles felt more and more dizzy but there was no chance he was going to faint. He was getting fucked so bad, he just knew it.

_Later that night _

Stiles shifted uncomfortably on his seat, ready jump out of that car in every second. His ass was on fire, his stomach and thighs were full of ugly bruises. That man was everything but gentle. Fuck…he was brutal, not that he had any experiences but this was… No, he didn´t want to think about it. Not now, not ever. Never. He was getting home, to his dad and bottle of Whisky.

It was something past midnight when he finally came home. He parked his car, get out of it and stretched whole body. Pain was everywhere, not just in his lower parts. His ribs were little bruised too. He unlocked the front door and first thing he´d be welcomed was darkness, buzz from TV and smell of alcohol. Dad probably broke the bottle, that´s why is that smell so strong. Quietly, he tip-toed trough the house to the living room. The TV was on, but only static was going on. Stiles turned it off, and when his eyes adapted to the darkness he was trying to find his dad. He was getting worried.

_What if he had got drunk and then was trying to find him? What if he is now in town, trying to find me?_

He turned on the lights and anxiously started finding his dad. Maybe he was in his room, or somewhere in the house when he could wait for the Stiles and give him pep-talk for coming home this late. Actually, Stiles would be glad…he hadn´t talked much with him and even this would be better than nothing. After he searched whole house he finally found him. In his father´s room, picture of his mom in one hand and empty bottle in the other. His body was rocking a little, back and forth, back and forth. Stiles, confused and happy at the same time knocked on the door, to get his dad attention but…it didn´t seems to work.

,,Uhm…dad?” his voice broke, for no reason. Nothing. No reaction.

,,Uhm, hey dad uhm…this is me!” This worked.

Sheriff looked at him with blood in his eyes. His skin was unhealthy pale and his lips were dry and white. He looked as if he was 80. Stiles got goosebumps all over his body, again. He knew that look. He knew that look in his father´s eyes it was…it was as if he…he didn´t know if Stiles was really there or not…or he just could not remember it.

,,Dad?” Suddenly, Stiles´s voice was so small. _What is happening?_

,,Oh…hello Mieczyslaw…”

**ALARMALARMALARM!!!**

,,Dad? Dad are you o…”

,,Why are you still here?” his dad looked deadly into his eyes. Stiles felt as if the floor was getting closer to him, for no reason. The walls were getting closer too. _Am I dreaming? Am I dead?_

,,First Claudia…then I lost you…then almost Mellissa…” his dad mumbled slowly and Stiles was getting more and more confused.

,,D-dad I´m here, I´m not dead!” his words shakily came out of his bloody lips. When did he bite himself? His dad said nothing for a while, he was just looking at Stiles as if he didn´t recognize him anymore.

,,No…you are not my son anymore…he had died when that monster possessed him…when it became you.”

Stiles stopped breathing. His lungs stopped cooperating, same as his brain or body.

_When you have become the monster, you are the monster, I am the monster, I am the monster_

Those words were like burned into his brain. Forever. He has seen them in front of him as he stumbled out of his dad…Sheriff´s room…

Sheriff won´t remember what happened that night when he wakes up in the morning.

But Stiles will.

Sheriff won´t remember, how or why his son has become a ghost, just grey skin and all-bone. But Stiles will remember, he will remember those words.

He will know He always known. And he will always know.

That Stiles has died many years before his official funeral.


End file.
